lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
Cykopath
Cykopath is a Water unit, who made his debut in Gacha World as a 5-Star Unit in the Lunatics batch and the Guardian of the Easy XP Farming Event. He has appeared in Anime Gacha as part of the Neon Lunatics case, in Anime Fidget Spinner, and in Gacha Resort, starring in Chapter 11 where he deals with the news of Phantom's disappearance poorly. A younger version of him stars in the light novel "Cykopath: Birth". He was created by Luni. His special attack is "Cyan Psycho", where Cyko tears repeatedly through the front row of enemies with his energy blades, doing Water damage. His leadership skill is "Ultra Attack Boost" which raises the attack value of all units in the party by 30%. Candy Cane Cyko His Candy Cane Cyko variant appeared in the Gacha World Christmas update. This variant also appeared in Anime Fidget Spinner. In Gacha World, his special attack is "Candy Psych!" in which Cyko tosses a candy cane as a distraction, then tears through a column of enemies, doing Water damage. His leadership skill is "Psycho Sacrifice" which increases the attack value of all water units in the party by 120%, but decreases their maximum hitpoints by 99%. Story Candy Cane Cyko's lore in Gacha World, written by Kentkei: "During at the time of Christmas in a certain world where Cykopath had originated from, Cykopath himself is known to be famous at a certain time of the year. Known as the Holiday Slicer, he has one crescent blade on his arm along with a large candy cane on his other hand. The crescent blade can completely cut through many hard materials in the world they live in. At some point in winter, there is a certain region in the city where large chunks of crystallized stones grow on the place known as one of the main ingredient for making candies. In the season, Cykopath has an unknown obsession of slicing and carving these chunks into candy canes. As miners would normally pick off the chunks of stones for it to be processed at the factory, Cykopath would carve them instantly in slices in different sizes, and these are used in a cart to be brought into a factory meant to make candies. Perfectly shaped canes, it made their work easier and the production of candy canes were faster. The normal people grew to respect Cykopath in a way as with candy canes being produced enough to slow down the hunger rate of children and other people. Though being psychotic, Cykopath has managed to so something causing the inadvertent drastic change of the city for a better Christmas." Quotes HAHA!!! I'M FREE TO SLICE ANYONE I WANT!!!" - Cykopath's skill quote in Gacha World "Here's a treat... PSYCH! GET SLICED!!" - Candy Cane Cyko's skill quote in Gacha World "HAHAHA! I'M READY TO SLICE YOU UP!!!" - Cykopath when his special attack is activated in Gacha Resort. "Wuahahahaha! I won again! Hahahaha!" - Cykopath's victory phrase in Gacha Resort. "Beat me again and you'll see me really go psycho!" - Cykopath loss phrase in Gacha Resort. "Ahahahahaha!" - Cykopath when he is tapped on his head in Gacha Resort's resort mode. "I'll slice up anyone for my Phannypath!" - Cykopath when he is tapped on his nose in Gacha Resort's resort mode. "Phanty, why are you staring at me like that..? Not that I don't like it..." - Cykopath when he is tapped on his chest in Gacha Resort's resort mode. "Want me to slice your hand off?" - Cykopath when he is tapped on his pants in Gacha Resort's resort mode. "Haha, I should pretend to be a shark and scare people!" - Cykopath when he is tapped on anywhere else in Gacha Resort's resort mode. Additional Images Cccykogw.png|Candy Can Cyko's sprite from Gacha World Cykoag.jpg|Cykopath as he appears in Anime Gacha Cykoafs.jpg|Cykopath's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Cccykoafs.jpg|Candy Cane Cyko's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Cykogr.jpg|Cykopath as he appears in Gacha Resort Cykopath (Gacha Resort; Regular).png|Cykopath in Gacha Resort (hi res) Cykopath (Gacha Resort; Alternative).png|Cykopath in Gacha Resort (hi res) - Alternate version Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Water Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Gacha League Characters